


Called to Serve

by lpmc94



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmc94/pseuds/lpmc94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the Breach erupts and kills thousands, Gale Trevelyan is given a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Called to Serve

**Author's Note:**

> Male Human Mage Inquisitor

    Gale’s patience was running very thin. Ever since he had fallen from the Breach, the Seeker, Cassandra Pentaghast, had locked up him up in a cell in Haven. No matter how much Cassandra interrogated him, he could give her no clear answer, as he had no fucking clue what had happened to him. She had several Seeker guards outside his door, there to deter him from attempting to escape. For the first few days, he had wearily weathered her questions, but the time for that was past.

    On the fifth day, it had begun the same as it always had. Cassandra strode into the cell, and she sat down at the wooden table across from the chained Gale, who was also allowed to sit. This day, however, she brought with her a new man, one Gale had not yet encountered. Dark gold hair crowned the tall man’s fair skin, while amber eyes rested upon a noble face. The well built warrior wore crimson fur atop his armor, emblazoned with the golden Sword of Mercy. The effect evoked an image of some ancient warrior prince out to conquer. Gale’s breath caught at the rather gorgeous man. And if the small smirk on the man’s lips was anything to go by, Gale’s appraisal had not gone unnoticed.

    The chained man turned to Cassandra to quip, “So, who is that rather gorgeous creature?”

    Cassandra sighed harshly. “ _That_ is Knight Commander Cullen.”

    At the mention of the Templar’s title, Gale’s blood ran cold. Templars and mages rarely seemed to mix well these days and the sudden appearance of such a high ranking member at his interrogation did not bode well for the captive. More than likely, the man had been asked to sit in on the questioning to counteract Gale’s rather strong magical prowess. Gale gulped and unconsciously changed his posture to something far more defensive. Absently, Cassandra noticed the transformation of his demeanor.

    “Which Circle?” the prisoner asked hesitantly.

    “Kirkwall,” the man answered, deep voice echoing in the small room.

    It had been the wrong thing to say. In seconds, Gale was against the wall, magic flaring wildly, emotions out of control. Light spiraled across the room, not striking out at any one, but protecting their master who had felt threatened. The experiences of the past week had been building up to this point. And now…now Gale had to face a monster from one of the biggest Annulments in the past century.

    “You bastard,” Gale screamed, magic carrying his words through the air. “I lost friends because of you! All because you didn’t stop that cold hearted bitch!”

    At his shouted words, he could see the man before him wilt a little at the accusations hurled. It gave Gale a sick sense of satisfaction to shout the words he had held so long in his heart. Even though the mage had been a part of Ostwick’s Circle, he had regularly kept in touch with his brethren in Kirkwall, some of the few people he had called friend. The destruction in the Gallows had claimed their lives and Gale had carried that wound for years.

    Through his rage, the mage saw Cassandra say something to Cullen who wearily nodded in agreement. The Templar pointed his palm at the emotional mage and power began to gather, screeching across Gale’s senses. Wearily, the mage felt his magic slither away, washing away at the cleansing light that Cullen was projecting. The swathes of blue magic slowly vanished before a bone deep weariness befell Gale’s mind. He felt himself dizzily bobbing and weaving. As he lurched and fell, the Templar came forward to grab him before he dashed his brains in. The armored man cradled the mage’s head as he slowly lowered him to the floor. Gale vaguely realized that the man was staring directly into his eyes, before unconsciousness overtook the tired mage.

—————

    Gale awoke to a different room than his cell, and found himself in a small bed. He slowly raised a hand to his pounding head. Damn, Templars always gave him such wicked headaches. His blond head turned, and stormy, blue eyes took in the man standing at the large window. Gale studied the man’s fine form appreciatively, taking in the large shoulders no longer encased in armor, the firm, muscular buttocks now only in breeches. As the breeze filtered in through the opening to the outside, Gale’s mind was in a state of strange tranquility. He found himself rising from the bed, coming to stand beside the man at the window. Both their eyes were drawn to the Breach in the distance, a large, sickly swath of green light that sliced through the sky. Every so often, fell lightning would flash through the air around it, echoing with the distant satisfied cries of creatures on the other end of the Veil. Demons. Demons were now crossing freely to the mortal world.

    For the several minutes, the two simply stood there, watching the emerald lights dance across the sky.

    “Not gonna lie, I still want to kill you,” Gale said frankly.

    “Oh?” Cullen murmured into the breeze.

    “But that won’t bring them back,” Gale admitted.

    “No, it won’t,” Cullen agreed.

    “So,” Gale inquired, “what did you really come here for? The Seeker wouldn’t have enlisted you without a reason.”

    “We came to recruit you,” the Templar said matter-of-factly.

    “Bullshit,” Gale muttered. “Why the hell do you want me to join you?”

    “The mark on your hand is connected to the Breach, and we must understand what in the world is happening to the Veil.”

    At these words, Gale turned to Cullen incredulously. “You people hold me prisoner, interrogate me, and now you want my help? You’re fucking crazy and I’m not going anywhere with you.”

    “Galeado Trevalyan, we need you.”

    The mage’s eyes widened at the sincere tone in Cullen’s voice.

    The Templar continued, amber eyes blazing in his sincerity, “Please, Serah Trevelyan. The blast claimed the lives of hundreds of my men, my brothers in arms. My family. You may not think much of the Templar Order, but both my men as well as your own people deserve justice for this massacre. At the very least, will you not fight to avenge their deaths?”

    For several minutes, Gale held his eyes closed before sighing explosively.

    “Call me Gale, Templar. If we are to work together, you may call me by my name,” he said before stomping out of the room, cursing up a storm.

    Sighing in satisfaction, the warrior turned back to look out the window, watching the fell green lights dance in murderous glee across the sky. After a few moments, he caught himself chuckling quietly.

    “So it would appear that we now have an Inquisitor.”

——————————

    In a distance place, golden eyes awoke and began to glow in savage glee.

    “Well, well, well, what have we here? The burden has been shouldered, the mantle raised. Oh, but how the seasons turn and turn and turn.”

    As the furious roars of draconic entities surfaced beneath her, the fey woman sighed in pleasure.

    “Let the games begin…”  



End file.
